1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device is configured such that respective substrates which are arranged to face each other with liquid crystal therebetween form an envelope and a large number of pixels are provided in the spreading direction of the liquid crystal.
Each pixel includes a pair of electrodes, wherein in response to an intensity of an electric field generated by a voltage (a gray scale) applied to these electrodes, the liquid crystal in the inside of the pixel is activated, and a quantity of light which passes through the activated liquid crystal is visualized through a polarizer and the like.
The light which passes through the liquid crystal (the visible light: a wavelength thereof being within a range of approximately 380 nm to 780 nm) has a transmissivity thereof changed for every wavelength depending on a gray scale. This phenomenon is considered to be brought about by a fact that an optical axis direction of the liquid crystal is changed in response to the gray scale and hence, a polarized state of the light is changed.
Further, in a liquid crystal display device for color display, red, green and blue color filters are provided to three neighboring respective pixels and the above-mentioned light transmission quantity based on the gray scale is obtained in the pixels which are allocated to respective colors and a desired color is obtained by mixing these colors.
Further, a technique which enriches the expression of the gray scales based on such a constitution is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2003-308048 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Laid-Open US2003222840A1). Further, a technique to enhance the color reproducibility based on such a constitution is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2004-45702. However, these techniques are provided for mounting pixels which differ in size in the inside of one pixel or to correct data and hence, these techniques differ from the present invention described hereinafter with respect to the constitution as well as advantageous effects.